peelfandomcom-20200213-history
LE083
Broadcast Date *1990-09 Cassette Brand / Description *Memorex MRXI S Length *C-90 Description *Lee's No. 83 written on tape label. Times without brackets relate to the Peel only file, the rest being from Jeff Young Quality *Variable, rather dull on occasion Tracklisting *Boogie Down Productions: Black Man In Effect (album - Edutainment) Jive HIP 100 04 September 1990 *4:33 *Neutron 9000: Transoceania (album - Green House Effect) Transoceana Profile FILER 293 04 September 1990 *8:11 *Young Black Teenagers: Proud To Be Black (EP - Nobody Knows Kelli) SOUL 04 September 1990 *12:51 *Boogie Down Productions: Ya Know The Rules (album - Edutainment) Jive HIP 100 04 September 1990 *16:35 *Cornell Campbell: Natty Dread In A Greenwich Farm 04 September 1990 *''(18:22) Jeff Young'' *''Gang Starr: Jazz Thing'' *''(22:56)'' *''K-Solo: Your Mom's In My Business'' *''(27:20)'' 18:22 *snippet Peel 05 September 1990 *(27:33) 18:34 *LL Cool J: The Power Of God (album - Mama Said Knock You Out) Def Jam Recordings 467315 1 05 September 1990 *(31:31) 22:32 *Half Pint: Greetings 05 September 1990 *(35:13) 26:14 *Prince Of Dance Music: E-3, E-6 Roll On (12" - In My Kingdom We Dance In Peace) City Limits CL 3005 05 September 1990 *(40:19) 31:20 *Shamen: Make It Mine (V1.1 Lenny D) (12") One Little Indian 46TP12 05 September 1990 *(44:56) 35:57 *''(JP: 'Despite the fact that my birthday is five days old, I mean five days into my fifty-second year, the birthday cards continue to come in. The most extraordinary that I've had so far was from a German woman living in Egypt somewhere. It was a very, actually a terribly depressing letter...and with it, she's sent me, well I'm not much of a judge of these things, but I'd have said most of her pubic hair, and you think, what kind of state can people be in to do that sort of thing?') 05 September 1990 *(45:15) 36:16 *Boogie Down Productions: Beef (album - Edutainment) Jive HIP 100 ''prob 05 September 1990 *(47:42) 38:43 *New Order: Touched By The Hand Of God prob 05 September 1990 *(54:34) 45:35 *''sounds like the start of a programme'' *Simon Mark: Say Aaagh! (12") Ozone Recordings OZON 7 ''prob '' 06 September 1990 *(59:32) 50:33 *Boogie Down Productions: The Racist (album - Edutainment) Jive HIP 100 06 September 1990 *(1:02:37) 53:38 *Outlaw Posse: II Dam Funky 06 September 1990 *(1:06:41) 57:42 *Them Inc! ft MC Valentino: Bustin' A Rhyme (12") Parlophone 12R 6262 06 September 1990 *(1:12:30) 1:03:41 *Stereo MCs: Elevate My Mind (7") 4th & Broadway BRW 186 10 September 1990 *(1:15:50) 1:06:51 *Moreaus: Coolbeat (album - The Swound Vibes) GiG GIG 222 158 10 September 1990 *(1:20:23) 1:11:24 *El Cholo Chanka: Senor Diputado (v/a album - Huayno Music Of Peru, Vol. 1 (1949-1989)) Arhoolie CD 320 10 September 1990 *(1:22:42) 1:13:43 *Lost Entity: Bring That Back (One More Time) (12") Nu Groove NG 046 10 September 1990 *(1:27:39) 1:18:40 *Cud: Robinson Crusoe (12") Imaginary MIRAGE 021T 10 September 1990 *into *(1:31:52) 1:22:53 *Tony Tuff: Pass The Ball (7") Observers OB 1 10 September 1990 *(1:35:15) 1:26:16 *Aggrovators: A Confusing Version (album - Dub Justice) Attack 10 September 1990 *(1:36:36) 1:27:38 Ripper *Weatherman22 Date Sent * Date Returned * Notes *Peel September 1990 Lee Tape 83 Category:Lee Tapes Category:Sent Category:Finished